


The flower of an Incubus

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Merlin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Merlin, Bottom Mordred, Camelot, Chores, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Enchanted Merlin, Enchanted Sex, Evil Character, Forced Heat, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Good Sex, Gwen left years ago, Happy Ending, Healing Sex, Hypnotism, Incubus King, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic Stolen, Magical flower, Merlin in heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Orgy, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Protective Arthur, Protective Mordred, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scary, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, Talking, Teasing but underlining worrying, Top Arthur, Top Merlin, Top Mordred, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Uther's copy, doubleganger, dying, incubus attack, points if you recognise the King Incubus name, too far gone to care, upset Arthur, upset merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: When Merlin is busy cleaning Arthur's armour at the dead of night, he hears noises and finds an Incubus inches from his face, why is he an exact copy of Merlin? And why is the creature so hungry for him?





	The flower of an Incubus

Merlin lay on his bed, hands tucked under his head as he stared out the window, the moon’s light shone through, illuminating the room. He was surprised he was still up, considering how much Arthur worked him during the day he should be passed out by now, but no…he was wide awake and could not for the life of him fall asleep. He sat up and rubbed his face before staring at the floor; blinking and rubbed his hands together as he thought of any chore he had forgotten to do. 

King Arthur’s armor. 

He remembered leaving it on the armory table to fix up for tomorrow’s training session. 

Nodding to himself, Merlin got up and pulled on his jersey and shoved on his boots and made his way there and sat down before looking around the dark room and looked at a candle at the edge of the table and hovered his hand near it and his eyes turned golden and the candle sprung to life, the golden glow eliminated his station and he began to work. 

The only sound echoing through the empty armory was the soft squeaks of Merlin polishing the metal armour with a soft cloth covered in a polishing substance. 

Merlin felt a sudden and cold puff of air hitting his nape; if his scarf were on he wouldn’t have noticed. Merlin reached around and rubbed against it, warming the suddenly cold skin and looked around. There was nothing. 

He turned back to his work and began rubbing the cloth against the metal when he felt something brush against his neck, where his pulse thumped heavily and gasped, turning around he saw a figure and quickly stood before it vanished. 

Merlin felt nervous, the once quiet and serene feeling he got from the armory only a few moments ago had vanished, leaving behind a dark and mysterious tension. It grew colder and Merlin felt his skin prickle. 

He wasn’t alone. 

“Hello?” He called, trying to make his voice sound booming but it only came out as scared and confused, much to his disappointment. 

“Hello.” A soft and distance voice answered him. Strange. It almost sounded like his own voice? 

“Who are you?” Merlin asked, tilting his head to the side slightly and squinted as he scanned the all too dark armory. 

A loud and sudden sound erupted near him, making Merlin jump and yelp in surprise and turned around to see the same figure standing only a few feet away. The figure was too hidden but with what he could manage to spot was pale skin. 

A human? 

The figure was still, watching him as well. 

That was when Merlin smelt something sweet and he frowned and took a quick glance to his side, the smell was stronger and he quickly looked back to find the figure was inches from his face. 

Merlin cried out and fell back against his chair, he felt his body resting against it heavily, rocking back quickly Merlin thought he was going to fall but then a hand shot out from the darkness and grasped the chair’s edge and pulled it forwards, surging Merlin forwards before he hit the back of the chair and stared up at a hooded face. 

He recognized those lips. 

Slowly, the figure moved their hand back and curled against their black cloak and pulled it back, the cloak suddenly turning red, Camelot red. The hood fell back, revealing his own face. 

Merlin gasped and frowned. “Y-You’re me…” He took a deep breath. “But….how?”

The figure smiled, pleased with this reaction and moved his hand down and cupped Merlin’s cheek. “You like this face don’t you?”

The man stiffened, afraid and squinted slightly, frowning and pouted. 

His copy’s lips parted, eyes softening and the blue eyes turned golden. And a flower appeared before them. 

Merlin looked at him, confused. “What is this? Who are you and what do you want?”

“It is a gift.” His own voice answered, more cunning. 

Merlin gulped and looked at it. 

The flower was golden and glowing, delicate powder fell from it lightly and sparkled. It was beautiful. The shape was of a tiger lily but the edges of the petals were sharper and folded back more than usual. The bulbs in the middle folded out in a cone formation. The ends were that of a tiger lily but were slightly longer and thicker. Almost menacing. 

The finer and less noticeable dust floated towards Merlin, entering his nose and mouth. 

Merlin took no notice of this and continued to stare, trapped in some sort of trance. 

The hand that lay on his cheek gently rubbed against it and Merlin’s eyes turned golden. 

Merlin looked up, his mouth hung open and felt his pant’s tent slightly and gulped thickly as he stared into his own eyes. 

He felt serene and hot. 

The copy smiled and looked at the flower, now only inches from Merlin’s face, the ends of the bulbs reached threateningly at Merlin’s golden eyes. 

Merlin let out a soft groan, as his member grew harder, he felt his groin heat up, his insides tightening. 

The dust from the bulbs hovered inches from Merlin’s nose and mouth, the stems of the bulbs moving to the directions as if it followed the sun itself and the fine dust that clung onto it floated away from it, covering Merlin’s nostrils in a fine dust. The skin along Merlin’s eyes was stained golden as the rest bled into his eyes, disappearing from sight. 

The copy’s hand moved lower down Merlin’s jaw and his thumb rubbed Merlin’s bottom lip and licked his lips hungrily. “Open your mouth more, Merlin.”

Merlin’s jaw widened more, enough to let in his thumb.

The copy took his hand away from Merlin and the flower glowed more, throbbing excitedly and the stems bristled, eager and more dust escaped from them. 

A petal was peeled off and the rest curled up more, trembling before relaxing. 

Merlin groaned softly, a spot darkened were his member protruded out of his pants the most. 

The copy hovered the petal over Merlin’s tongue and laid it down softly before moving his hand under Merlin’s jaw and closed it. “Chew and swallow.”

Merlin bit down and chewed earnestly before swallowing and panted before licking his lips, the edges of his mouth were coated in a golden powder and disappeared as soon as Merlin’s tongue lapped it up.

The copy moved his hand over the flower and whispered a spell and the flower spun around before disappearing, only leaving behind a small sparkle of golden glitter. 

Merlin blinked slowly, tears escaped and flowed down his cheeks and looked down at his rock hard member and stared in confused and reached towards it, cupping it and let out a groan, his head flying back and his eyes closed, tightly. 

“It works so brilliantly on you…” The copy said, pleased and bent down, observing Merlin’s reactions as he began to squirm and whimper softly and bit his bottom lip, frowning. “What….is this?” He groaned out, gasping. “E…Enough.”

“Now, now…we’ve only just gotten started.” The copy hushed and leaned in, smelling the sweet scent of the flower escaping from the pores of Merlin’s neck. 

Merlin rubbed his hand up and down against his pants, trying to find release as his mouth hung open in ecstasy. His thighs moved close together, rubbing against one another. 

The copy let out a soft chuckle. 

“What do you…. want with me?” Merlin gasped out as he forced his eyes open and glared, blushing deeply at the figure. 

“Mmm….so much…so much, darling.” His voice replied hungrily. 

Merlin whimpered, his eyes closing as a powerful force pulsed inside of him; the pleasure became overwhelming and quickly escalated to the point where Merlin’s mind was starting to unwind in disarray. He couldn’t think clearly, everything was foggy and he was okay with that. He felt safe. 

Merlin’s fingers curled against his groin as he pushed further against it, desperate for release. 

Merlin’s head moved to the side, his neck exposed. 

The copy peeled off Merlin’s jacket; it glittered for a moment before falling through the chair and onto the floor in a heap. 

The string’s attached to Merlin’s tunic unthreaded itself, one part slid down, revealing Merlin’s left nipple. 

His copy leaned down and wrapped his hot mouth around it, suckling on it.

Merlin cried out and squirmed, another wave hit in and he no longer remembered where he was. 

He was becoming desperate. 

The string fell to the ground and Merlin keened happily, his back arching. The sound of sucking and moaning echoed through the armory. 

Merlin’s eyes shot open then, his golden eyes grew lighter in colour and his mouth opened wide, letting out a silent cry as his golden orbs flickered from a weaker gold to a stronger one. 

The lips that were attached to Merlin’s nipple broke free and turned into a cruel smirk as they moved to stare into Merlin’s eyes. “That’s right…give it all to me.”

Merlin struggled to breathe, his face frozen in a horrified and helpless expression of confusion and pleasure.

The copy sighed happily and breathed in through his nose, eyes closing as he basked in the pleasure of Merlin’s magic flowing into him. 

Merlin closed his eyes and grit his teeth, moaning and shook his head. 

The copy opened his eyes and stared down before smacking away Merlin’s hand that then lay limp at the side of his leg and straddled Merlin’s waist and rocked back and forth. 

Merlin groaned and felt his body respond, bucking up against him. Clawing at the chair’s legs he clung to the edges and braced himself. His body wasn’t listening to him. 

He wanted to be fucked by it. 

Merlin moved his head, forcing himself to look at his own body and glared into the golden eyes that stared back gleefully. 

Merlin gulped thickly, his throat clicking and sneered low. “Get off me.”

“Awww…are you not enjoying it?” He cooed, sounding disappointed and sad and tutted. “That won’t do.”

The copy moved closer before staring into Merlin’s eyes, he felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and turned his head away, trying to force his eyes to close but only managed to get halfway before a soothing voice called to him. 

It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, warm and familiar. 

“Arthur?” He croaked out as he moved his head to face his copy, eyes opening more.

“Yes…that’s it…” Arthur’s voice answered him with lips that did not resemble Arthur’s at all but more like his own. 

Merlin blinked, confused and leaned closer before his copy captured his lips. Kissing him deeply, their lips moved methodically, gliding against one another. Sucking and pressing, soft and slick movements rolled into one and Merlin melted into the kiss, eyes closing.

Merlin felt a tongue prodding his teeth and happily invited it in; it was hot and wet as it explored him expertly. Merlin moaned happily, gripping his hip as he kissed back, tongue met tongue and they glided and danced together in union. 

Merlin felt his pants being pulled down and felt himself being freed, ‘finally’. He thought. ‘Finally.’

Merlin smiled into the kiss, giddy as his stiff and weeping member was enveloped by something hot and tight. 

Merlin moaned into the kiss and pulled back, salvia dribbled down his chin as he panted, staring at his copy thrusting down onto him eagerly. 

Merlin admired his muscles, he had no idea he was this strong, they tightened and relaxed, flexing and moving happily. His copy’s stomach was tight and shuddering. When did the copy’s tunic disappear? 

Merlin leaned in and licked his copy’s perked nipple happily, sucking and pulled back, his teeth capturing it and the taught nibble squeezed in between them. 

Merlin moaned and rolled his tongue against it before pulling back and licked up his neck and suckled on a spot that made his copy moan. 

Did he sound like that? While in the throws of pleasure? It sounded good. So good that he wanted to hear it again. 

Merlin gripped his hips and slammed them down onto his member and they both shouted in pleasure. 

Merlin heard movement behind him, a sound before the familiar sound of a sword being sheathed. 

“An incubus….” A voice breathed, shocked.

“Fred, Frederic look away now!” A voice cried. 

Merlin thrusted against the copy happily, smiling as he rested his head against the creature’s shoulder, burying his face against it, his shoulder’s flexing as he thrusted his hips into the tight hole, his hands grasping his hips tightly. 

A hand wrapped around his back, a cruel smile plastered on it’s face as metal clanged against stone. 

“Fred come back! Don’t look at him!” A desperate voice cried. 

There were footsteps echoing softly against the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sound of grunting and moaning from Merlin. 

A hand reached forwards, cupping the knight’s cheek. “Ah, snack…I’ll eat you later…don’t you worry but right now…I need you to take care of your little friend over there…”

A small gasp was heard before the knight; Frederic stared at his friend with no emotion and walked towards him slowly. 

The copy smiled and looked down adoringly at Merlin who kept moving happily, letting out small mewling sounds. “That’s it.” He smiled, stroking Merlin’s hair. “Look at you go, sweetheart…”

A soft whine was heard before Merlin’s fingers curled against his hips. He was close. 

“It has began.” The copy breathed in awe as a light was seen glowing from Merlin’s chest. 

Fred reached his terrified friend who slowly turned to look at him before he saw a flash and let out an ‘oof’ sound as he jerked forwards before looking down with a groan to see the handle of a dagger peeking out of his armor. He slowly looked up at his friend staring back, expressionless before he began to tremble, going pale quickly and crumbled to the ground. 

Fredric looked down, blinking slowly and looked back at the copy before standing still, waiting as the sole of his shoe was slowly being covered by his friend’s pool of blood on the floor. 

Merlin whined, thrusting harder and faster, the glowing orb inside of Merlin moved down his body from within. 

“Yes…Yes…” The copy said as the glowing light shone from Merlin’s hips. 

Merlin panted and grunted, sweating. The golden light moved lower, engulfing his member before Merlin’s whole body began to shake and he let in a shuddered breath and moved back, trembling violently and his eyes glowed a bright golden, hissing angrily before ebbing away to blue, glassy eyes and cried out loudly, Cumming deep inside of his copy and his whole body went limp, sinking back against the chair. 

The copy glowed brightly, laughing manically before slipping out of Merlin, his limp member rested against his inner thigh. 

The incubus hugged himself, giggling and grinning as his golden skin throbbed happily, Merlin’s magic coursed inside of him, powerful and all consuming. He laughed happily, enjoying his moment before looking up, eyes wide with greed. “You see.” He said with a low tone. “I got it, I claimed his magic from him. It’s all mine and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Is that right?” A voice asked from the entrance. 

The incubus gasped and looked at the door to find Arthur Pendragon standing by the all too still enchanted knight, his hand on the man’s back before he walked over slowly, glancing at Merlin’s limp form and put his attention and focus onto the creature, raising his sword as Leon was hunched over the dead knight, closing his wide and lifeless eyes. 

“What have you done to my servant?” Arthur asked slowly. 

The incubus smiled and relaxed. “Don’t worry you’re pretty little head, your highness…he lives…but just barely. I don’t think he will last much longer.”

Arthur frowned and dared another glance before sneering and aimed the sword against the creature’s chest. “Give it back…whatever you stole from him.”

“Do it, run me through…but I know you cannot, not while I have this body…” He smirked. 

Arthur grit his teeth and thrusted his sword deep into the creature that gasped in shock as the edge of it stuck out of his back. 

Red blood oozed from his lips and he slowly looked down at his trembling hands before growling low, red bubbled formed against his lips as his eyes met Arthur’s before a bright light exploded out of it’s body, sending Arthur crashing back against the wall and fell down against the ground, out cold. Leon lay unconscious in the corridor outside, the back of his head bled. 

The incubus rested his trembling hand against the open wound and said a quick spell and his eyes glowed golden and the wound instantly started to repair the damage it took before looking at Merlin who lay unconscious on the chair, his head moving from side to side, mumbling nonsense. 

The incubus stared before looking away and shouted a spell, disappearing completely. 

Gaius rushed inside moments later with Mordred. The young knight spotted Merlin lying against the chair and went over, staring down at the hapless servant as he muttered spells to no avail. He frowned, as he felt no magical energy ebbing off of the once powerful warlock. Mordred turned to look at Gaius who was bent over Arthur, checking him for injuries. The enchanted knight lay all too still against the wall, eyes open. 

Mordred looked back and hesitantly rested his hand against Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. The man’s eyes were hooded and white before letting out a soft sigh and relaxed completely before his bottom lip began to throb and let out a soft sob. His face breaking into a twisted sobbing mess, his chest heaving. 

“Does he live, Gaius?” Mordred asked, quickly looking back as the physician looked back. 

“He breathes but with this kind of injury, he might be suffering a concussion but he will live.” Gaius replied to the young knight, his emotion controlled. 

Mordred gave him a firm nod and looked back at Merlin. “The king is safe, Merlin.”

Merlin let in a shuddered breath before sighing and relaxed once more. His head rested against Mordred’s hand heavily, his expression pained but finally asleep. 

“Mordred, could you carry him back to my chambers please? If you see a guard, tell them to help me with the others.” Gaius voice cut through the quietness of the armory. 

Mordred nodded and gathered Merlin into his arms before grunting softly and carried him back, on the way he saw a guard and spoke to him about what happened and to hurry to the armory before laying Merlin on his bed and pulled off his boots and changed his clothes, cleaning up the drying cum from his thighs and member, trying to be respectful before finishing dressing him and sat down on the chair next to the bed, watching Merlin solemnly as he slept. 

Merlin slowly began to wheeze and Mordred looked up and suddenly felt lightheaded, as if knocked back by an invisible force before his body began to tingle and he felt his heart beating fast. 

“Merlin?” He frowned and moved closer and smelt something sweet and stared at the man who squirmed lightly, frowning deeply. 

Merlin whimpered softly, gripping the sheets and Mordred pulled them back, this seemed to relax Merlin, who grew still, his frown softening. 

Mordred rested his hand against Merlin’s brows, they felt warm and it was beginning to sweat. 

“Gaius?” He called. 

No answer. 

Merlin’s mouth opened and began to pant, beads of sweat clung to his brows. 

Mordred got up and went to the medicine desk and began to read the labels before finding one that read ‘fever’ and grabbed it before rushing back and gently lifted Merlin’s torso up, being careful of his head and gently shook him. 

Merlin groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes as Mordred pulled the small cork out and hovered it to Merlin’s lips. The man gratefully drank with little resistance and gulped weakly. 

Mordred laid him down and quickly looked away from Merlin’s exposed chest, ignoring a strange pull towards it and went to fetch water. 

When he came back he saw Arthur laid out on the table, unconscious but alive. 

Mordred poured the water into a bowl and grabbed a dry cloth and carefully went up the stairs and laid the bowl on the bedside table and soaked it. 

“I am grateful for the help.” An old voice croaked and Mordred looked up to see Gaius walking up the steps and stopped. 

“What happened to them? I…don’t feel anything from Merlin. It’s like his magic just disappeared.” Mordred said as he wrung the cloth free of most of the moisture, keeping some inside and folded it, pressing it against Merlin’s now hot brows. 

Merlin’s shoulder’s relaxed and his features calmed. 

“From what I could gather, an incubus visited Merlin while he worked. From what I have learnt, Incubi are seductive demons. It lusts after pleasure and can suck the life force from a human, this one seemed to be hungry for Merlin’s magic and took it. There also seems to be some sort of yellow powder on him. Almost like pollen.” Gaius explained. “Maybe he was put under some kind of trance.”

Mordred frowned. “How do we find him? The creature?”

“In their world or we summon him here…although there are many incubi in their world…to summon this specific one…we will have to use Merlin to do it.” Gaius said sadly, letting out a sigh. 

Mordred nodded. “His body isn’t reacting well to being separated from it’s magic. He’s getting a fever. He can’t stay awake for long.”

“Either we wait or we use Merlin’s body to summon it without his knowledge.” Gaius said quietly. 

“How do we do that?” Mordred asked. “If we wait Merlin will only weaken.”

Gaius nodded and went to his study. 

Mordred looked back at Merlin and followed Gaius. 

“To summon a specific incubus, you need to use the victim it preyed on. The body needs to yearn for it.” Gaius explained as he put a heavy, dusty book onto the desk. 

Mordred coughed a little as the dust floated into the air, Gaius flipped through till he found the page he was looking for. 

“Ah, there…you see.” Gaius said, pointing to a depiction of an incubus. 

Mordred read the text with Gaius. 

“It would seem the only way to get Merlin to yearn the demon is if he is in the throws of passion and the demon’s face is in their mind.” Gaius said slowly and looked at Mordred who stared back, serious. 

“I will do it.” Mordred said, softly as he looked back at Arthur’s sleeping form. 

“It’s too dangerous, Mordred. Who knows what will happen if it comes.” Gaius hushed back. “It has Merlin’s magic, it could kill you.”

“I have to try, he is Emrys after all. I can’t sit back and let him die.” Mordred said before going back into the room and closed the door behind him. 

Gaius sighed and shook his head and walked over to Arthur and inspected him before nodding in approval as the King’s health was improving and called a Guard to take him back to his chambers before caring for Leon who was brought in not long after. 

Mordred stood beside Merlin, hands curled into fists and let out a breath, shifting to one foot and then the other he moved his hand, his fingers uncurling and closed his eyes before saying a spell.

Merlin jerked and groaned, his head moving to the side, facing Mordred. 

Mordred opened his eyes and said another spell and his features changed, copying Merlin’s and gulped before walking over and hesitantly straddled Merlin’s hips. 

Merlin shifted below him, grinding his hips on Mordred’s. Whimpering softly and slowly opened his eyes and gasped, his hands gripped the sheets tightly, eyes dark with need. 

Mordred bit the inside of his cheek and leaned forwards before brushing his lips against Merlin’s. The cloth lay on the ground, forgotten. 

Merlin whined and leaned up more, Mordred’s hand rested against Merlin’s head, keeping him upright and their lips met, harder this time and kissed slowly. 

Mordred moaned, his own voice still there. Even though he was mimicking Merlin’s body, he couldn’t part with his voice. 

Merlin was slow but eager. Mordred felt himself getting lost in the kiss and gasped when Merlin’s tongue slipped inside, exploring him. 

Mordred frowned and moaned, kissing back happily before shuddering as Merlin’s thrusts became more erratic. 

“Ohh…” Mordred pulled back and panted heavily and laid Merlin’s head down. 

“Take me….” Merlin panted out. “Please.” He groaned out in pain. 

Mordred hesitantly looked down and tugged on his strings and freed himself and gasped, he was rock hard and the cold air was fresh against his hot skin. 

Merlin whined, watching as the knight wrapped his hand against it, pumping slowly. The chainmail clinked with every pull. 

“Mm…Me…in me….put…that in me.” Merlin mumbled weakly, drooling. 

Mordred’s eyes shot up, shocked. The air around him was cold. 

He suddenly felt arms wrap around his chest, a body pressed behind him, rutting against his ass. 

Mordred let out a shuddered breath and turned around to see the copy of Merlin, the incubus smirking slyly. 

He gulped thickly, frozen and scared. 

Merlin sat up, desperate and whined, staring at the second copy. “Please.”

The copy chuckled, his gaze shifting to Merlin’s before nodding. “Of course, sweetheart…. you have been so patient, haven’t you?”

Merlin smiled weakly and nodded, holding himself up. 

Mordred frowned deeply as the creature leaned in, capturing his lips and Mordred’s eyes turned golden before his image changed to his original look. Mordred’s locks returned, his body changed and his facial features corrected itself before the creature’s mouth left his and the knight coughed, taking his hand away the man turned around, protective. “Don’t you dare touch him.”

“He summoned me, little knight.” The copy purred. “He is mine.”

“No he is not.” Mordred said firmly. 

Merlin licked his lips, whining and moved closer, on his knees as he looked at the copy sadly, wantonly.

“Fine, if you’re going to be that way.” The copy said before his eyes flashed gold and Mordred’s eyes flash golden too and his eyes widened, groaning before turning around slowly and stared at Merlin before grabbing the back of his head, his fingers gripping Merlin’s hair and kissed him hungrily. 

Merlin moaned and gripped Mordred’s shoulders, kissing back eagerly, his strength returning to him somehow. 

The copy’s eyes faded to a darker golden colour and smiled as Mordred pushed Merlin down onto the bed, pinning him against it.

Merlin grabbed his face, forcing him into a messy kiss as the knight began to strip him of his clothes. 

“What’s going on there? Mordred?” Gaius called. 

The copy rolled his eyes and went to the door before opening it and stared down at Gaius with a smirk, his golden eyes menacing. 

Gaius backed away, gasping in shock and his gaze shifted to the men on the bed before lifting his hand and shouted a spell.

The copy smirked and deflected it, sending a table crashing to the ground. 

Gaius looked at the door quickly before glaring back at the copy, attempting to run to the door but was then suddenly unable to move. 

The copy walked down the stairs before calmly moving closer to the physician and lifted his chin slightly, staring into the old man’s eyes. “Stop interfering, you’ll ruin everything.” He hissed out. 

Gaius continued to glare at the creature. 

The copy then tutted at Gaius, tapping his finger against the physician’s lips, gently. “It’s much more enjoyable to give in, darling.” 

Gaius felt the force leave him, allowing him to move. “I no longer hold you in control of my dreams, be gone!” 

The copy laughed. “Awwww, how cute. You’re trying to exorcise me.” 

Gaius frowned, confused. 

“Only the man who summoned me can do that…but he’s a little occupied at the moment. So why don’t we have a little fun?” The copy asked before shifting into Uther. 

Gaius blinked in shock at the exact copy of the original King. 

“Have you not desired this young body in your younger years as his advisor?” He asked, his voice mimicking Uther’s perfectly. 

“Enough you demon!” Gaius snarled before grabbing the nearest object and held the broom out towards the creature. 

“Don’t be like that, Gaius. You know you want me…” Uther’s voice formed through the dead King’s lips. 

Gaius shook his head as he slowly backed away. “You’re not real…not anymore.”

Uther’s copy smiled. “Old friend.”

“Don’t!” Gaius shouted. 

A voice suddenly made them both turn to face the door to hear moaning and gasping and the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin and shifting. 

“Ah, they really are getting at it. I wonder whose doing the thrusting….care to join me, Gaius?” Uther asked. 

“You won’t trick me…” Gaius frowned. 

“You do have a lot of fire for an old man….” The copy said before moving closer and grabbed the broom before easily shoving it away, letting it hit the floor. 

Gaius felt himself being pinned against the door, his wrists pressed against it as Uther’s body pinned him firmly, his leg pressed in between Gaius’s thighs. 

Gaius blushed furiously. “H-How dare you!”

“Come now, Gaius…let’s have a quick tumble…you always did teach me well when I was a strapping young lad…with my lovely wife…you were what…in your late forties when we met? I remember I made you court physician when you were fifty.” The copy asked, Uther’s face inches from Gaius’s. 

“I won this Kingdom, Gaius. I can take whatever I want, even you.” Uther smirked darkly before leaning in, kissing Gaius firmly. 

The physician let out a growl, frowning as he pushed the copy away, tearful. “Enough!”

Uther’s copy looked at him, frowning. 

Gaius gulped thickly, eyes shining with tears. “Seeing you now…it hurts.” He grit out.

The incubus stared, amused. 

“You think our relationship was a happy one!?” Gaius shouted. “Sure, maybe before the great purge…but after Igraine’s death, oh you changed. It was my destiny to have you allow magic in this kingdom but I failed and I had to watch as my friends and family were taken from me. I was forced to turn a blind eye because I loved you! Because I pitied you and I wanted to be loyal to you! We are failures, Uther! I failed you and you failed me! Now….now it’s Merlin’s turn and he will and has been bringing greatness to this Kingdom, To Arthur’s!” Gaius then gasped and gripped his tunic tightly, his heart beating rapidly. 

The incubus hummed, thinking and glanced at the door where he heard a wanton cry, followed by grunting and looked back. “Interesting story you have there, Gaius.”

Gaius felt sweat fall down his temples and glanced to his right to see a farming tool, a scythe. 

Gaius sighed and looked down, acting defeated. “I ruined it….i ruined us…I should have been more firm with you but I grew obedient and that is something I will always regret.” He hissed out.

Uther smirked and walked over before lifting his chin. “Ah, Gaius…you were always a wonderful friend to me…I enjoyed it when you acted like that but I do wish to see a more uh…. dominant side of you.” He purred out. “Show it to me.”

“Gladly.” Gaius said before grabbing the Scythe from the wall and tugged it free before pressed it against the man’s neck.

The incubus growled low. “You think you can fight me?”

“Which do you think is quicker, you charging your magic to stop me or me digging this into your neck?” Gaius asked, his hand trembling slightly. 

The copy stilled. “What do you want from me huh?”

“I want you to give Merlin his magic back and I want you to let your hold on them go before leaving and never coming back.” Gaius hissed out.

The copy sighed deeply. “Fine.”

The copy slowly moved away and walked over to the small room to find Mordred passed out on the bed, Merlin resting on top of him, still inside of him, his arms tightly wrapped around the younger man’s waist. 

“Ah, beautiful aren’t they?” He purred, glancing back at Gaius who walked up the stairs, glaring at him. 

The copy licked his lips and walked over before saying a spell and both men groaned before relaxing completely, the golden shine gone from their eyes. 

“There, they are no longer under my control.” Uther’s voice said before turning to Gaius. “Happy?”

“Give Merlin his magic back.” Gaius reminded him. 

“Mmm…yes, of course.” The copy walked over to Merlin before shaking him awake. 

Merlin slowly blinked and looked up to see Uther staring down at him, making the young man cry out in fear and slipped out of Mordred and fell off the bed and crawled back, shaking as his head hit the wall. 

“Be careful my boy. It is just an illusion!” Gaius said before rushing over but was then all too suddenly thrown to the darkest part of the room and there was a loud thud.

“Gaius!!” Merlin cried out before looking up and glared at Uther’s copy who stalked over to him and forced the man away from Gaius before holding him down. 

“Now that he’s out of the way I can finally do what I want with you.” The incubus said before shifting into Arthur.

Merlin gasped and frowned. “Don’t you dare.”

Arthur smiled. “What? Don’t you like my new form?”

Mordred slowly opened his eyes, exhausted. “Sire?” He croaked, confused. 

Arthur turned around, facing Mordred who stared at him. 

“How are you feeling, my lord? You took quiet the hit.” Mordred mumbled sleepily. 

Merlin frowned and grabbed the copy’s face before kissing him deeply, shoving his tongue into Arthur’s mouth and moved forwards. The copy responded happily, lying against the rough floor as Merlin straddled him. 

“You’ve been lusting after this person, haven’t you?” He purred happily. “Go on, have your way.” 

Merlin shakily undressed the copy’s clothes, who was wearing Arthur’s usual everyday clothes and pulled it down and groaned, gazing at his master’s member. It was exactly how it looked. The slightly blonde twirling short hairs near the pulsing member, as it grew hard. 

Arthur licked his lips, smirking. “Like what you see?” He asked, his voice gruff and eyes dark. This image made Merlin harden, an image he always managed on lonely and frustrating nights as he touched himself, longing for Arthur but unable to confess. 

‘Focus, Merlin.’ He thought to himself before moving back and leaned down, engulfing the girth of the long member and began to suck, his saliva made it smooth as he bucked his head back and forth. Breathing through his nose Merlin moaned at the taste, it was the most amazing thing he has ever savored and it made him dizzy with want. 

Mordred frowned, confused by this before his eyes widened, the colour drained from his sleepy features as he suddenly became alert. This wasn’t Arthur.

Merlin silently called for his magic, trying to find it within the incubus, He felt a slight connection then, warm and familiar. Something within the creature hummed happily, throbbing. 

Merlin closed his eyes tighter and moved faster, breathing quicker through his nose as the throbbing became more intense, bigger than before. It was growing. Golden light erupted. 

The creature gasped as his chest glowed and suddenly felt hands on him, pushing him down. Mordred hovered over him, blushing deeply. “Don’t hurt him…” He managed to say. 

The creature growled, struggling but Merlin held his hips in place. 

Shuddering, the creature groaned and squirmed. “Dammit.” He cursed, the glowing grew brighter. 

‘Come to me…’ Merlin thought, his magic slowly moved closer. 

Suddenly they heard a noise. 

“Gaius?” Arthur’s voice called, the real one from outside of the main door. “Leon woke…I took him back to his chamber…is that alright?”

Merlin moved back, surprised. ‘No, not now.’

“Merlin?” Arthur called, seeming closer this time. 

“Not right now, Sire.” Merlin called. Dammit, he called him ‘Sire’. Arthur will know something was wrong now. 

“My lord, Gaius had a bit of a fall so we’re just helping him up.” Mordred fibbed the best way he could under his sleepy haze. 

“How bad is he?” Arthur asked, walking up the steps. “Maybe I can help.”

“Don’t!” Merlin cried out and Mordred held the incubus’s shoulders down harder while it was struggling underneath them. 

Arthur paused and frowned. “Mordred too? What’s going on here?”

Mordred and Merlin shared nervous glances. 

“Sire please don’t come inside, we have everything under control.” Merlin called but he knew he didn’t. 

Arthur sighed heavily. “I’m sure one more helping hand won’t hurt, Merlin.”

Merlin whined. ‘Not now, Arthur.’ He thought to himself. 

Arthur opened the door and stepped in to find a copy of himself with a hard on squirming angrily while Merlin hovered over him, holding his hips down, his lips glistening. Mordred was crouched down, kneeling heavily as he pinned the creature’s shoulders on the ground. 

“What…on earth?” Arthur frowned, shocked and confused before gasping. “The creature…Merlin!”

Suddenly it broke free of Merlin’s weakened hold and kicked Merlin in the gut before wrestling out of Mordred, giving him a swift punch before disappearing in the blink of an eye, both men groaned in pain. 

“We had him! Why did you have to interfere!?” Merlin shouted angrily at Arthur before freezing. 

Arthur’s mouth closed and he stepped back a bit. “Well…I’m sorry. You never told me….”

Mordred weakly stood with the help of Arthur who covered him in his cloak. “Sire, we didn’t want to endanger you. Merlin was just thinking of your best interest. I swear.”

Arthur sighed and nodded. “Go on, Mordred. Let me speak to Merlin alone, please.”

Mordred bowed and glanced at Merlin with a worried expression before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Merlin stood, covering his privates, blushing. 

“Put your clothes on for goodness sake.” Arthur whined and rubbed his face. 

Merlin quickly dressed himself and cleared his throat. “I almost had him.”

“I’m sure you did, Merlin.” Arthur said. 

Merlin frowned, annoyed. 

“Did you even know how to kill it?” Arthur asked. 

“I would have thought of something.” Merlin grumbled. ‘After I took my magic back from it.’ He thought to himself.

Arthur put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I thought it got you, Merlin. But I’m glad to see you up and….Gaius!?” 

Both men looked at the unconscious man in the dark corner and rushed over before helping him to Gaius’s bed and Merlin checked him before sighing. 

“He’s going to be alright. It was the shock that made him pass out. His back hit the wall, there’s a bruise but nothing major. He didn’t want Gaius to die…somehow.” Merlin mumbled. 

Arthur nodded. “Where could it be now?”

“In it’s own world probably. But it stole something from me and I need it back.” Merlin said carefully. 

“What did it steal?” Arthur asked, his gaze hard on Merlin. 

“Uh…my…soul…or at least a piece of it. I don’t feel all that…there you know? I feel strange.” Merlin half lied. 

Arthur nodded. “Very well…and how do we summon it?”

“I….” Merlin cleared his throat and blushed. “I need to be in the uh…throws of pleasure for it to appear. I was the first victim it wanted and took what was most important to me. It’ll respond to my call.” 

Arthur looked down, confused by this. “I guess that’s an incubus for you.” He blushed as well. “Never heard of that kind of summoning before.”

Merlin sighed lightly. “Mordred helped me summon it, I think…he knew what it stole from me. But when it came…everything went out of control and fast.” 

“How do we kill it?” Arthur asked quickly, looking up at Merlin. 

“Do you…remember the sword I gave you?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur and Merlin stood in the King’s chamber as Arthur pulled it out from his sheathe and handed it to Merlin. “This is the one right?”

Merlin grasped the hilt and nodded, admiring the details. “Yes…”

“So…I will kill it. You just summon the creature okay?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, shy. “Will I have some sort of privacy while I do summon it?”

Arthur blushed. “You can do it in my bed, more space to chase it down if I must. Can’t swing a sword in your room. No, it must be here and keep the bed curtains open so my sword doesn’t get stuck in it.” 

Merlin stared at Arthur, dumbfounded. 

“Anyways, how do you know it will kill the creature?”

“I gifted it to you because it has power. It can kill anything, dead or alive. No matter how powerful or magical. It will fall…” Merlin promised him. 

Arthur looked at it and nodded before taking it out of Merlin’s hand and sheathed it, wrapping the belt around his waist as he secured the belt there. “When will we do it?”

“Tonight. It only feasts during the night although it did come early morning. Maybe it was hungry for more…and the light wasn’t as strong.” Merlin said. 

“It’s hungry then. That’s good. But it might be cautious next time so play your part well and so will I.” Arthur ordered him. 

“Prat.” Merlin muttered quietly. 

“What was that?” Arthur asked, raising his brows at Merlin, a small smile on his lips. 

Merlin smiled a little before running off quickly before Arthur chased after him, both men grinning. 

That night Merlin lay naked on Arthur’s bed, red silk sheets covered his crotch area as Merlin stared at the roof of the bed carefully as Arthur stood up, finishing sharpening his sword and strutted over to the bed and grabbed the post, looking at Merlin. “You ready?”

Merlin gulped and looked at Arthur before nodding, his cheeks beginning to turn red. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him harm you….trust me.” Arthur said softly and Merlin felt his chest clench and nodded, thankful and Arthur moved back, hiding behind the curtain to give the element of surprise and to give Merlin some sort of privacy. 

Merlin slowly moved the silk away and tucked his hand under his head as his other hand hesitantly moved up his thigh, his skin grew hotter the closer he got and he felt his fingers brush against his limp member. 

Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes before wrapping his hand around it and frowned lightly. ‘Keep calm…Imagine you’re alone.’

Slowly Merlin took his hand away and grabbed the vile near him and his eyes fluttered open as he gulped, opening the cork and watched as he poured the lukewarm oil onto his fingers before placing it down and moved his hand against his member, rubbing gently. 

“Get on with it for goodness sake.” Arthur grumbled. 

Merlin sighed. “Stop rushing me, it’s embarrassing enough already having you here listening.”

Arthur huffed. 

Merlin started lazily stroking himself and blinked a few times, sucking in a breath as the pleasure started to build. 

Arthur bit his lip firmly as he heard Merlin masturbating. The King’s grip on the hilt loosened slightly as he pressed his side against the wall, head bent down and eyes closed he did not notice the figure lurking behind him. 

Arthur gasped softly as he felt something nibbling his ear, licking the shell slowly. Arthur slowly moved his head away, feeling hot and too heavy. Arms reached around him, pulling him back against something hard. 

The King swallowed as soft lips pressed against his neck. “Merlin…. Merlin not now….the creature.”

A tongue softly skidded against Arthur’s neck, sucking on a spot that made Arthur melt back against him, his member hard as rock, sword discarded on the floor. 

Arthur moaned softly as he felt a hand press against his aching member and groaned at the friction as it began to move. 

Merlin whimpered softly as something pinned him down, there were voices around him but he couldn’t open his eyes. 

Fingers pried him open, hot and slick. Merlin felt his legs being pulled back and spread apart, exposing him to the hot air. 

Arthur shuddered before cumming hard and his legs gave way, going limp. 

“I’ve brought my little friends to help you both get satisfied….i was just starting to get hungry, little King….thanks to your friend calling me…we can all have some fun….” A voice whispered against his ear and Arthur could only listen as he was lifted into the creatures arms and carried towards Merlin who cried out in pleasure as incubi crowded around him, drinking him of his energy and spirit. 

Merlin’s back arched, crying out as his heart began to beat faster and faster, the pleasure was overwhelming and his skin was gleaming in a thin shine of sweat. His cheeks burned red as well as his ears. 

The creature pulled his fingers out of Merlin’s fluttering hole and smirked at the leader. “Can I? I’m sooo hungry, Master.”

“Of course…feast away. All of you.” The leader smiled. 

The incubi jeered happily and Merlin sobbed brokenly. 

The incubus that was closest to Merlin lifted the man’s hips slightly and knelt down before hooking Merlin’s legs over his shoulders and aimed his weeping member near Merlin’s red hole. 

Merlin gripped the sheets tightly, squirming and moaning, his head moving from side to side. 

The leader walked over to his trusted friend who smiled darkly as Arthur was presented to him. “For you, my friend. It’s the least I could do….after all you’ve done for me.” He smiled as Arthur rested against the friend’s arms quietly. Stroking the man’s cheek he leaned in and whispered. “Let this be a gift…you won’t regret helping me become King.”

“Of course, Sire.” His loyal friend purred. “The lust of a King is an honor indeed. I don’t know if I am even worthy of such a meal.”

The leader rested his hand on the man’s sturdy shoulder. “Please take it. We will feast together if it makes you more comfortable….”

“My lord…it would be my pleasure.” His friend smiled, eyes twinkling as they gazed down at Arthur’s sleeping face. 

Merlin cried out when the monstrous cock entered him, letting out soft mewls of distress. A hand petted his hair, settling him as the cock pushed deeper and deeper into him, earning a grunt from the incubus who mounted him. 

“He’s like a dream.” He purred out. 

“Me next!”

“Wait your turn!”

“Stop hogging him!”

Merlin let out a wail as the creatures’ hairs pressed against his hole, deep inside him. The creature let out a satisfied grunt. 

Arthur slowly opened his eyes at the sound to find himself lying on pillows and blankets. Arthur looked up to find two naked incubi hovering above him. 

Arthur growled low and sat up before he was pushed down firmly. 

“You aren’t going anywhere, little King.” The leader said firmly. 

Arthur glanced at the bed and sneered low as a hoard of creatures huddled around it, Merlin’s cries echoed in Arthur’s ears. 

“Release him!” Arthur shouted.

The friend moved around so he was facing Arthur’s head and leaned down as the leader stroked himself slowly, his hand traveling up the exposed skin of Arthur’s leg. 

The friend captured Arthur’s lips firmly and the King pushed at his shoulders but he would not budge. 

Arthur squeezed his eyes tightly, not wanting to admit how good it felt. 

Arthur shuddered before parting the kiss, gasping for breath. “Why are you doing this?” 

“We are incubi, it’s what we do.” The leader purred out, eyes hungry on Arthur as the leader’s companion peppered kisses along Arthur’s forehead, making the King dizzy. He didn’t want to move, he wanted to stay there forever and ever. 

“No….Merlin.” He mumbled to himself, shaking himself awake and sat up again, hitting the companion’s forehead, Arthur instinctively kicked forwards, hitting the Leader’s member, making them both cry out in pain and Arthur shot up, wincing slightly and rushed over to the curtains where he saw his sword glinting. Arthur dove for it and reached under the curtain and grabbed the hit before getting up and saw them only inches away and swung his sword quickly, making them both jerk away just in time. 

Arthur growled furiously and jabbed his sword forwards, aiming for the leader’s heart when he saw the companion flash out of sight and turned around to see him materialize in front of him and swung his sword at the creature before he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him back. 

“He’s a dangerous one, isn’t he?” The leader asked, unafraid as he appeared behind Arthur. 

Arthur felt his body not responding and frowned, shaking his head lightly and glanced at the bed to find Merlin on his hands and knees, hungrily sucking a incubus’s member as another pounded into him, Merlin was too far gone. 

It was up to him to save them both, but how? 

The companion closed in on Arthur before lifting his chin and Arthur looked back, alarmed before sneering low. “You won’t get away with this.”

In the back of his mind, Arthur wished for Morgana to be there, fighting her one hundred times over would be better than this hell. 

Arthur could scarcely feel himself still holding the hilt of his sword, the hand still clasped his wrist but his body was relaxed, unafraid and terribly turned on. 

He felt the leader’s hand rubbing Arthur’s knuckles lightly. “Let it go, Arthur.” He soothed, voice like honey. 

Arthur frowned and shook his head. For some reason, they were afraid to even attempt to touch it. 

He could use that to his advantage. 

A hand moved his head up before hot lips covered his own, giving him a deep kiss. His velvet tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring him and Arthur couldn’t help but close his eyes, leaning into him. His grip loosened more, his sword was too heavy and Arthur’s mind was growing fuzzy. 

‘Merlin.’ Arthur thought. 

Why was he thinking his servant’s name? What was happening? 

‘Merlin.’ 

Again, why say it again? 

Arthur let go of his sword and reached forwards, grasping the creature’s hips before letting out a yelp as the clash of the sword hitting stone tore through his mind and reared back, alarmed and looked around him and saw Merlin panting on the bed, face covered in something white that clung to his face. His eyes where rolled back as a stream of blue light flowed out of him, being consumed by a handsome demon who hovered over him. Merlin’s body went limp then, collapsing onto the bed, his body jerking now and then.

Arthur rushed over but before he could reach the bed, only inches away he was held back and could only watch as Merlin’s head was lifted, only to be captured by a handsome incubus’s lips, his tongue darted in and out of Merlin’s mouth, Merlin’s half open eyes alarmed him and scared him to the core. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A voice asked, he heard that voice before. It was their leader’s voice, the King of all incubi. 

Arthur felt that he couldn’t move when a hand pressed against his head. He was immobile.

He felt a hand snake around before a thumb rubbed against his hard nipple, taking it in between his fingers, the creature twisted and pulled. Their tongue licked up Arthur’s neck, causing him to shudder. 

A hand wrapped around his hard member, pumping it lazily as they turned Arthur’s head to the side, kissing him deeply. 

Arthur kissed back happily, his back arching as he felt his skin tingle with the joy to finally move again. 

Merlin slowly broke to kiss and turned to look at Arthur, his pulp’s blown out completely with black, almost covering the blue in his eyes. 

Gulping, the warlock crawled to the edge of the bed and kissed the tip of Arthur’s leaking member and licked up the beads of cum that formed at the base. 

Arthur cried out into the kiss, trembling and his muscles becoming noticeable. 

Merlin moaned and sucked on the tip, the hand moved away from it and slipped behind Arthur, shoving in between Arthur’s cheeks before circling his hole and Arthur’s eyes widened at the strange and sensitive feeling and moved forwards, making Merlin take Arthur in one go. Arthur saw stars and thrusted into Merlin, gripping his hair tightly. “You damn…. bastard.” He panted out. 

Merlin moaned happily and gripped Arthur’s thighs tightly, whining softly at Arthur’s speed. 

Arthur grunted happily, enjoying the feeling of Merlin’s hot mouth around his member but something didn’t feel right. His sword, where was it? 

Turning his head around, he noticed it on the floor and suddenly saw white, his whole body went ridged before cumming with a cry and sunk to his knees as Merlin moved back, licking his lips. 

Arthur’s thighs trembled as the man panted, sweating heavily. 

Sword. Merlin. Incubi…attack. 

They played around his head over and over. 

Arthur reached for it, grabbing the hilt tightly and turned to the two behind him and they backed off. 

Merlin yelped as a brave incubus grabbed his hair, tugging him back. 

Arthur tried his best to ignore it and swung at the defenseless leader who growled low, eyes starting to turn golden but Arthur looked away in time before focusing on the man’s abdomen and sunk his sword deep into it, the body jerking as blood flowed from the wound as Arthur dug it deeper and deeper till the hilt grew bloody and quickly pulled it out. The leader sunk to the floor, gasping. 

His companion sunk to his knees, hands trembling as he reached for the wound, covering the entrance firmly as his gaze shifted to the leader’s shocked expression. 

Arthur stepped back, panting and turned around to see multiple incubi disappearing into thin air, one by one. 

The only ones left was the one grabbed onto Merlin threateningly to save his friend’s skin. 

The leader that lay dying in the hands of his friend who shouted his name over and over. “Lilu!”

Arthur climbed onto the bed and stood, holding the hilt tightly despite it being completely drenched in blood and sneered. “Let.him.go.”

The incubus gulped thickly before slowly letting Merlin go and backed away. Merlin stared up at Arthur calmly. The incubus disappeared. 

“Please, please dear gods don’t go. I can’t live without you. You’ve just won….you….you were meant to be King.” His friend sobbed as he stared at the weak creature’s face who, looked up at him with a small smile. 

Lilu the leader’s eyes fluttered slightly as he huffed fondly. “I did love you, you know….we would….would have been great…ruling together…”

Arthur pulled Merlin close, sighing deeply at the warm skin against his own, he didn’t care that they were both sweating and aching from pleasure. He had him and that was all that mattered. 

“How dare you.” A voice hissed. 

Arthur turned to face the incubus who glared up at Arthur on the floor, holding his dead friend. “We didn’t deserve this.”

“Of course you did. We didn’t want this.” Arthur hissed out.

“We’re incubi it’s what we ARE. We cannot be punished for what we do.” He growled out. 

Arthur glared back bravely. “You won’t go away unpunished.”

“Unpunished, you call this unpunished? I lost him!” He shouted before standing. “You’ll pay for this!”

Arthur grabbed the hilt tightly and thrusted it into the creature’s chest before the incubus gasped in shock and fell to the ground, turning to dust. 

Arthur looked over to find the leader still there, the creature’s wound was glowing golden. 

Merlin looked as well, shy before climbing off of the bed and knelt by the creature’s side that stared up with glassy, dead eyes. 

Merlin rested his hand on the wound and the warlock began to glow golden before sighing in relief and the flow of gold from the dead incubus was consumed by Merlin before it slowly faded and Merlin stood tall, panting softly, eyes golden. “Arthur…” 

The King looked up at him, shocked. “You’re back.”

Merlin’s twinkling eyes softened and grinned brightly, fond and nodded. “Yes…..finally I am back.”

Arthur smiled softly before flopping onto the bed, sword forgotten and rubbed his face, it became bloody on one side. “It’s all over.”

Merlin nodded and licked his lips, glancing back at Lilu who changed before his very eyes into dust. 

Merlin frowned and wiped his face before noticing dried cum on his hand and grimaced. “I was…in a predicament wasn’t I?”

Arthur sighed. “Yeah…I’d say so.”

“What happened?” Merlin asked. 

“Our plan failed before it even began. While you were summoning it, the creature got me before I could kill it. It became an orgy after that and you were the main course. They fed on you….for gods knows how long. No wonder you don’t remember much. It’s probably for the best.” Arthur explained and looked at Merlin. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough.”

Merlin met Arthur’s eyes in understanding. “I’m sorry too Arthur…I wish I was stronger too.”

Both men stayed silent, regretting and grieving things they had lost. 

Merlin sat down with Gaius that morning and ate porridge. Merlin’s eyes kept gazing at Gaius’s expression, looking for any hint of pain. 

“I’m fine, Merlin. You just worry about yourself.” Gaius croaked, pointing a finger at the younger man. 

“You said your back hit the wall.” Merlin said softly. “You must have taken some sort of damage.”

“Just a grazed shoulder blade, that’s all.” Gaius said. 

“If there’s any-” Merlin said but Gaius cut him off. 

“I know what to do, Merlin. I promise I will not push myself…” Gaius said with a small smile. 

“Good…” Merlin nodded and carried on eating. 

“I’m just thankful you have your magic back.” Gaius said. “I got quite the scare when you said you lost it to that creature.”

Merlin nodded. “It felt odd…”

“I’m sure it did, Merlin. But you need to focus now. Arthur could have seen it.” Gaius warned. 

Merlin shook his head, chewing. “I’ll just say it was my soul coming back to me.”

Gaius sighed. “I just hope that he will believe that.”

Merlin looked at him before gazing down at his food. “How is Mordred?”

“Resting.” Gaius said. “His magic is strained…but he will recover.”

Merlin nodded, thinking. 

“You can’t seriously be thinking that he’ll kill Arthur, Merlin. After everything you’ve all been through? He cares for you. Surely you can see that.” Gaius said seriously.

“I can…I just…I cannot ignore what has been told to me…what has been shown to me, Gaius. It was done for a reason and it wouldn’t be wise to just throw that knowledge away.” Merlin explained, stabbing his spoon into the rest of what was left of the porridge. 

“You must remember that you shape your destiny. Maybe if you show kindness to Mordred and not resentment…then maybe he will be happier.” Gaius offered. “Sometimes listening to the future can create the future. You are resenting the boy and not subtly, I can see it…the whole kingdom can see it. You are confusing the poor boy, Merlin. He doesn’t know what he’s done wrong.”

“It’s not what he’s done wrong, it’s what he will do in the future and I will not let that happen.” Merlin vowed firmly. 

“You’re creating the future if you act so coldly to him. See him as an ally, don’t get stuck with the future. Focus on the now and maybe that will reward you. It’s tearing you apart Merlin…you’re not as happy as you once were.” Gaius noticed. 

“Yeah well…I’m not a child anymore and seeing Arthur dying at the hands of Mordred isn’t so fun either.” Merlin bit back. 

“Merlin.” Gaius scolded, frowning. 

Merlin sighed. “I’m sorry Gaius. But I can’t let Arthur die. Mordred….he’s strange. I fear he doesn’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Don’t punish him for what will be…it’s unfair to the poor lad. Just for one day…one day…. ignore this prophecy and enjoy yourself, be good to Mordred, joke with Arthur…be your old self.” Gaius said. “For this old man’s sake at least.”

Merlin sighed and met Gaius’s eyes. “Alright….” He nodded and both men smiled. 

The warlock woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and well rested. He sat up with a soft sigh and stared out the window. 

There was a knock on the door. “Merlin, the King requires your presence.”

Merlin quickly got up and dressed before snatching a sandwich from his breakfast plate in a hurry as he made with way out the door and towards Arthur’s chamber. 

He found the King staring out the window, his thumb brushing against his bottom lip. 

Merlin walked over, hiding the sandwich behind his back and swallowed a mouthful of it. “Sire?”

“George brought me my breakfast this morning.” He said softly, his mind occupied. 

“I apologize for oversleeping, Sire.” Merlin apologized. “Should I ge…oh.” 

He found that Arthur was already dressed and the bed was made with fresh bedding.

“I’ve been thinking…about the attack. It stole something from you.” Arthur said as he slowly turned to face Merlin, he was frowning now. 

“My soul. It took my soul from me.” Merlin said quickly. 

“I don’t think that I am an expert but shouldn’t you be dead if you’re soulless?” Arthur asked. 

Merlin shrugged. “My body was still my own…it was keeping it alive.”

“Then shouldn’t your personality been gone too?” Arthur asked. 

“A soul is energy…sacred but can be taken. The body will still carry on.” Merlin said, trying to sound confident. 

“Shouldn’t you have been a husk?” Arthur asked. “Of your former self?”

Merlin blew out a sigh, thinking and shrugged. “I got very ill. I thought I was dying.”

“Maybe you were…” Arthur said and pointed his finger, frowning at his desk as he moved his finger. “Yes, you were dying. You looked awful, maybe it takes time for your body to recognize that your soul is gone.”

“That was my thoughts exactly…” Merlin said with a nod. 

Arthur hummed, his gaze far away. “Yes, that should be it…it makes sense…and I am a warrior…so it struggled to get mine from me….” He trailed off. 

“I’m sorry for not…helping you better.” Merlin said and licked his lips.

“We were under their control, Merlin. You should have understood that the most, you were in it the most.” Arthur said, finally looking at him now.

“You are my master. I should have tried protecting you from harm, no matter what form of attack.” Merlin said sadly. 

“You daft idiot. You were under it’s spell. I admire your loyalty and courage but don’t beat yourself up over it. Even I was under it’s influence and if I could not break free, you most certainly could not so….don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m fine and I’m here…safe. So stop worrying.” Arthur said in his usual dismissive tone. 

Merlin could tell Arthur cared and wanted him to not feel any guilt with what happened. 

“I can understand if you would want a break to heal from that ordeal. If you would like the day off, please say so. Don’t hold back…I’m prepared to give you two days off…” Arthur said seriously.

Merlin smiled a little. “Thank you, Sire. But I’m really okay.”

Arthur sighed, his shoulder’s relaxing. “If you ever aren’t, tell me and….you can go off and…I don’t know….frolic in the woods, drink in the tavern if it helps you heal and forget.” 

Merlin nodded. “I will inform you right away if I ever feel the urge to.”

Arthur smiled a little, relief showing on his pale face. 

“Although.” Merlin said. “I think you should get the day off, Sire.”

Arthur looked at him, surprised and shifted. “I am fine.” He said, lifting his chin up higher. 

Merlin blew out a sigh and shook his head. “I don’t know, you seem awfully pale.”

“Just be useful and mock out the horses…and after that I need my armor. Then you need to sweep the floors and sharpen my sword.” Arthur ordered. 

Merlin bowed his head. “Sire.” He said sadly before leaving.

 

Merlin sighed as he sat up from scrubbing Arthur’s floors and looked around the spotless room. It took hours but Merlin managed to clean every inch of the chamber to get into Arthur’s good books again.

“Taking a break?” A voice asked from behind him. 

Merlin craned his neck back to see Mordred standing by the open door. 

“For a moment, yes.” Merlin said and turned to face him and stood. 

“I apologize for interrupting…I just…wanted to make sure that you were alright…and to apologize.” Mordred said. 

“Apologize? For what?” Merlin asked. 

“For putting your life in danger…in order to save you but it turned into a terrible mess.” Mordred said and gulped, looking away. “I wasn’t strong enough.”

“No one was, Mordred.” Merlin stated. “It was just luck…”

Mordred looked up and nodded. “Yeah.” He offered Merlin a fleeting smile. 

“Thank you.” Merlin said with a nod. “For your help.”

Mordred blushed and shifted. “Are you okay though? I mean…rape is a….an awful thing.” 

Merlin shrugged. “Just getting through the day…I’m moving past it. Those creatures are everywhere now days. You just need to be careful.” Merlin said and paused. “I’m strong. It was out of my control…. They’re sex demons…so…it wasn’t like they could do anything else but have sex.” Merlin trailed off, remembering what the companion said. 

“You are quite open minded.” Mordred realized. 

“I’ve been through worse…I guess I’ve become numb. I move on quickly so there’s no need for you to worry.” Merlin stated. “To be honest with you it was all a blur…I hardly remember the fucking. It was like I was drugged. I just remember fragments. Whenever I remember them…i…might feel a bit of pleasure with it so…at least the memories aren’t uh….too bad.” 

“A side affect?” Mordred asked. 

“I guess so.” Merlin said and licked his lips. “Are you alright?”

“I also remember fragments. The only thing I feel upset about is that I could not protect you better.” Mordred confesses.

Merlin feels his chest tighten. “You are not to blame.”

Mordred shrugged. “I guess not but that doesn’t stop me from still feeling ashamed. I am a knight of Camelot and you…no matter how powerful are still a citizen of Camelot. I swore I would protect Arthur’s people.”

Merlin blushed a little. “I am capable of much more than you think, Mordred.”

The knight bowed his head. “My apologies, Emrys.”

Merlin let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry for…how I’ve treated you. It was unfair…”

Mordred frowned and met his eyes. “…You really mean that?”

“I do.” Merlin nods.

Mordred gulped, surprise naked on his face.

Merlin smiled a little. “Can we…be friends, Mordred?”

The knight blinked in astonishment before grinning brightly, eyes twinkling and walked up to Merlin and nodded eagerly. “This is a dream come true.”

Merlin hugged him close, smiling happily. “So is that a yes?”

“I would love to be your friend, Merlin.” Mordred said happily and pulled away, looking at Merlin happily. “I’ll tell Arthur the good news, friend.” He said before rushing off with a giggle and a spring in his step.

Merlin watched him leave, smiling happily. ‘Maybe Gaius is right.’ He thought to himself before moving down and continued to clean, grinning happily. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. 

He felt free. 

Letting out a sigh of relief Merlin scrubbed the floors happily. 

Mordred rushed over to Arthur who was walking down the corridors from a meeting with Sir Leon when he spotted the young knight running towards them.

“Someone’s ecstatic this morning, any reason for this excitement, Mordred?” Arthur asked as the knight panted slightly, stopping in front of the King. 

“Merlin…he’s warming up to me! He wants to be my friend…” He said excitedly, eyes sparkling.

“Well, finally….that’s all I can say.” Arthur said as he placed his hand on the knight’s shoulder happily. “Merlin is a stubborn idiot…I don’t know why it’s taken him this long to realize how good you are but finally, that day has arrived.” 

Mordred nodded happily. “I’m going to tell Gwaine.” He said before bowing his head. “Sire.”

Arthur took his hand away and nodded before the knight rushed past him. 

The two exchanged looks before chuckling and continued to walk.

Merlin heard footsteps echoing in the corridor and turned around when they grew louder and noticed Arthur walk up to the door. “Sire. Please take your boots off.”

Arthur looked at the floor and noticed how clean and lighter it looked. “You cleaned well…any particular reason why you’ve suddenly improved?” Arthur asked as he pulled off his dirty boots. 

Merlin shrugged. “I guess it’s just a good day today.” He stated as he gathered the boots. 

Arthur tugged off his socks and shoved them into the boot before walking in and smelt fresh air flowing into the chamber. “Is this about Mordred?”

“I guess…” Merlin said. “He’s already told you then?”

“He’s ecstatic, Merlin. I don’t know why you’ve never liked him before.” Arthur said in a slightly dismissive tone as he went behind the screen to change. 

“I guess he’s proven himself to me.” Merlin states as he put the boots on a cloth against the table and began to clean them. 

“Well…sooner rather than later…” Arthur mumbles as he struggles out of his clothes. 

Merlin looked up and noticed Arthur’s soft grunts of struggle and walked over. “Sire…”

“Damned tunic.” Arthur curses with a grunt.

Merlin walked behind the screen to see the King of Camelot tangled in his own white tunic. 

Arthur pouted at him. “It’s not funny, you sewed it wrong. It was only a small slash and you somehow managed to stich it up wrong. I should have given it to a maid to do.”

Merlin smiled fondly and helped Arthur out of his tunic before looking down and noticed a slight bulge and gulps. 

Arthur looked down; frowning lightly and his breath hitched before looking up and smacked Merlin’s head, blushing furiously. “Don’t look at it!”

Merlin huffs, looking at Arthur with a faint blush. “What do you want me to do, help you with it?”

Arthur blinks rapidly, taken aback. “H….Help?”

Merlin freezes up slightly. “I uh….”

Arthur frowns, turning his head to the side slightly. “You…would do that?”

“Wait…you…you wouldn’t mind if i….?” Merlin asked with a gulp.

Arthur blushed. “If….your offering.”

“I guess I am…” Merlin licked his lips. “But…..Gwen.”

“She’s been gone for years, Merlin. I’m fine now…” Arthur studied his manservant and took a breath, his member becoming rock hard. “Very well then….service me, Merlin.”

Merlin looked at Arthur before grabbing the nearest pillow and placed it on the floor before kneeling and pulled Arthur’s pants and smalls down before gazing at Arthur’s member that sprung out as soon as it was freed.

Arthur looked down, gripping a groove in the wall tightly and gulped. “What are you doing? Do it.”

Merlin panted softly as he looked at Arthur. “I need oil…Sire.”

“Your mouth…use it for gods sake.” Arthur orders. 

Merlin looked at the king’s cock with hooded eyes and leaned in, kissing the tip and licked up a spot of pre-cum before moaning happily and sucked the tip, his lips wrapping around it deliciously in Arthur’s view.

Arthur lifted his head, letting out a soft sigh as he trembled. 

Merlin moaned softly, his throat vibrating as he took in more of Arthur. The King let out a whimper as he gripped Merlin’s hair tightly, earning a long groan from the young man. 

Arthur sighed blissfully as Merlin slowly moved, bobbing his head happily. 

Arthur rocked his hips happily, humming in delight. “Yes…Yes….ohhh gods…you are so good, Merlin. Oh yeah, keep moving. Fuck!”

Merlin rubbed Arthur’s inner thigh gently and Arthur was seriously worrying about his balance. 

Dammit, he was a warrior; he wouldn’t get weak knees just because his manservant was sucking him off. 

Merlin licked around it, pressing his tongue underneath and moved back, Arthur’s thick vein protruded out. The tip pressed along the sensitive area, making the King sob helplessly. 

Merlin sucked harder, moving a bit faster. 

Arthur suddenly saw white and shouted, his seed spent inside Merlin’s mouth and his servant swallowed hard before pulling back with a wet pop. 

Arthur focused on his breathing, which was erratic and strained. He felt completely blissed out. 

Merlin cleaned Arthur’s member with his tongue before dressing the King and stood, bowing. “Sire.”

Arthur blinked and looked at the man who looked back with a smirk before turning away. 

Arthur reached for him and grasped his shoulder, turning the man’s back around and pulled Merlin into a bone crushing hug. 

Merlin’s mouth opened in surprise, eyes slightly wet from nearly choking on Arthur’s cock. He hugged back happily, smiling into the warmth of Arthur’s shoulder. 

Arthur relaxed and nuzzled against Merlin’s neck, making his manservant move his head up, allowing him the space to do so. 

Merlin stroked the King’s hair softly, smiling to himself. Enjoying this intimate moment. 

Arthur breathed in Merlin’s scent, embracing him. Did Merlin always smell this good?

“I….i hated it…with the incubi…” Arthur felt himself blurt out. 

“I agree…Sire. For what I could remember, it was terrifying…and yet you saved me.” Merlin said. “For that…I am eternally grateful.”

“Did it really take your soul?” Arthur asked. “I can’t help but feel like your lying to me.” Arthur mumbled hotly against Merlin’s neck. 

Merlin kissed his head. “I lie for you’re wellbeing.” 

Arthur pulled away at that and stared into Merlin’s eyes. “Tell me.”

Merlin stared back. “Sire, I cannot.”

Arthur cupped Merlin’s warm cheek. “Yes, you can.”

Merlin sighed and looked down, eyes fluttering slightly and let out a soft breath before looking back up, licking his lips. “I….i have…magic, Sire.”

Arthur frowned. “….M….Ma….what?” He breathed out and backed away. 

Merlin’s gaze dropped to the floor, quiet. 

“Explain yourself.” Arthur said, his brows tight knitted together. 

“I was born with it…and I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you.” Merlin said as he looked back up. 

“Me?” Arthur asked. “Why…..me?”

“Because your Arthur…i….” Merlin took in a breath. “You are my friend and I want to protect you.”

“Is that all?” Arthur asked. 

“I…have another name, Emrys. I have been prophesized to be your protector and to bring magic back to the land and make Camelot flourish….to make you King.” Merlin gulped. 

“Get out…” Arthur ordered. 

Merlin gasped softly before bowing and quickly left.

The next morning Merlin hesitantly brought Arthur breakfast to find the King sat up on the edge of the bed, staring at the window thoughtfully, his hair in disarray. 

Merlin placed the tray next to Arthur before sitting down beside it. 

Arthur slowly looked at him, eyes bloodshot. “You….lied to me.”

“I didn’t want to….trust me…I wanted to tell you for so long.” Merlin explained as he met Arthur’s eyes. 

Arthur sighed heavily, eyes sad. “I trusted you.”

“Yes…which I am grateful for.” Merlin nodded lightly. 

Arthur looked away. “Why….didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought…that you would execute me.” Merlin breathed out. 

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin with fiery eyes. “You’d think that I-”

Merlin shook his head. “But I couldn’t be sure…and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to…I know you can be hypocritical but…if you had to kill me…I knew that it would destroy you. I didn’t want you to have to burden such a choice…”

“So you chose it for me.” Arthur said. 

Merlin nodded. “I won’t lie to you, Sire…”

“Don’t call me that for goodness sake, we’re still friends aren’t we?” Arthur grumbled. 

Merlin nodded. “Always friends, Arthur.”

Arthur gulped. “So you’ve saved my life more than once then?”

Merlin scoffed and grinned. “More than a hundred times over.”

Arthur blinked, surprised. “The….blue orb.”

“That was me.” Merlin smiled. 

Arthur smiled a little, amazed. “-And the…broken branches…”

“Me…” Merlin smiled more. 

“Tell me everything.” Arthur ordered, breathless. 

And Merlin did, he spoke for hours till the sun disappeared from over the horizon. 

They ate together, cheerful. 

“Sleep here tonight.” Arthur said. 

“Is that an order?” Merlin asked as he slipped a thumb-sized tomato into his mouth and chewed with twinkling eyes as he met Arthur’s bright and cheerful ones. 

“Of course.” Arthur nods. 

Merlin nodded. “Then so it shall be.”

Arthur licked his lips and carried on eating. “Merlin….”

The servant looked up. “Mmm?”

“Do you….are we….” Arthur sighed deeply. “What are we?”

Merlin blushed, surprised. “I….well….”

“We’ve done things friends don’t normally do.” Arthur reminded him. 

Merlin gulped and looked at Arthur, nervous. “I….I love you.” He blurts out. “I think of you….a lot and….what we did….no matter how small, I loved it.”

Arthur stood when tears fell from Merlin’s eyes. 

Merlin blinked them away and sniffed. “I’ve loved you for years.”

Arthur stomped over before pulling Merlin up and held him close, hushing the crying manservant. 

“I love you too, Merlin.” Arthur hushed. “I tried to…well…bury those feelings but it just keeps resurfacing and…gods it felt good. I knew you would be amazing, I just knew it.”

Merlin smiled and pulled away before kissing Arthur deeply. 

Arthur moaned and pulled Merlin flush against him as he kissed back. His grip loosened when their hungry kiss melted into a slow, gentle one. 

Merlin parted the kiss before placing a peck against Arthur’s bottom lip and chin. 

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open, light headed. 

Merlin smiled. “You’re weary.”

“I am not.” Arthur challenged back, swaying. 

Merlin caught him, chuckling. “You big oaf.”

Arthur looked away, grumbling and allowed Merlin to guide him to bed. 

The King closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Merlin’s hands undressing him till he was naked before his manservant. 

Merlin undressed and lay beside Arthur, grinning brightly. “Right now I am just yours. Not a servant, not a friend….just yours, Arthur. Whatever that is…I am happy.”

Arthur gulped and turned to face Merlin and smiled before stroking his cheek. 

Merlin closed his eyes, leaning into it. 

“Rest…you look as tired as I do.” Arthur hushed and Merlin shuffled closer before Arthur enveloped him in a warm embrace of limbs and soft kisses before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
